


Ravens

by aleatoryEpiphany



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleatoryEpiphany/pseuds/aleatoryEpiphany
Summary: Kagome is being stalked. By, of all things, ravens. A journey through a rhyme. Canon Universe, Miroku/Kagome.





	Ravens

**Ravens**

_One for bad news_.

It came in the middle of the day. A single raven, perched upon the bare branch of a winter tree. Kagome read the note in her hand again, staring alternately between the words that had caused her mind to blank out and the bird, remembering an old English rhyme about the intelligent birds as she saw it land. She shivered and walked back to the well, her full backpack – she had found the supplies she needed waiting for her on the kitchen table, and had restocked before she found the note – resting on her back.

“ _Your aunt Sayuri was in a car accident. The doctors aren’t sure if she will pull through with all her mobility or not. Sōta is staying with a friend while your grandpa and I go to Kyoto in order to check on her and, if necessary, organise for someone to care for her if she ends up becoming unable to care for herself. I love you, and good luck with your travels, Kagome._

_Love,_

_Naoko_ ”

Kagome jumped into the well, sighing softly as she hefted herself out and sat, blankly staring ahead – there was a raven here too. Just one. Kagome would think about what a coincidence it was, but Kagome didn’t believe in those things any more. Coincidences didn’t exist. She needed time to process this information. _Bad news, indeed. Aunt Sayuri has always been so vivacious and energetic… I really hope she pulls through fully._

The temporally displaced miko wasn’t sure how long she sat there, her mind spiralling ever further into depression, when a presence settled next to her and an arm – one that was usually the cause of ringing slaps and screams of “pervert!” that made the group laugh – wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a warm side. “Kagome-sama? I sensed your return and when you did not immediately head towards the village, assumed you needed some time alone, but it has been several candle marks now. What is wrong, Kagome-sama?”

Miroku was like this, Kagome had been learning. For all his outwards appearance of being a shallow, lecherous person who was all fluff and no substance, he was actually a supreme confidant, a willing listener, had a great sense of humour, and was genuinely powerful; not just with his kazaana, either.

“My aunt was in an accident,” she responded slowly after some time had passed. “My favourite aunt. The doctors aren’t sure if she will be able to move on her own when she finishes recovering from it.”

The arm around her shoulders squeezed a little tighter, and her breath hitched. “Let it out, Kagome.”

He rarely dropped the suffix, but when he did, he was at his most earnest. Miroku would not begrudge her her tears or sadness, and she broke into sobs, knees pulled up to her face as she cried.

When the tears finally stopped, Miroku spoke again. “All things happen for a reason, Kagome. It may not be a good reason, or it may be a reason that seems senseless at the time, but whatever the case, everything that happens is meant to happen. Have hope that she will fully recover, and understand that if she doesn’t, then the Kami have a very good reason for it.”

It was just what she needed to hear, and as he helped her stand up, Kagome squeezed his hand gratefully. “Thank you, Miroku.”

Around the group, she still used the suffix, but in private, she had dropped it, because when they were alone together, Miroku was inevitably being a very good friend to her, and good friends did not call each other “-sama”.

They walked back down to Edo in a companionable silence.

\- - -

_Two for mirth_.

She saw them as they were settling into camp that night, everybody – except Inuyasha – laughing at Shippō-kun’s latest prank. Inuyasha had been covered in a viscous slime for at least half an hour now, and it was only recently that they had been able to find a body of water for him to wash if off in – only to have him return from his bath unchanged. Miroku was playing peacemaker and convincing Inuyasha that the best way to get the slime removed would probably be to apologise for the action that had caused the prank – Inuyasha had bopped Shippō-kun on the head one time too many for the little kitsune who had slowly shifted into the position of being her son to handle gracefully. Kagome approved, frankly. It was non-harmful, humiliating, hilarious, and not going too far.

Miroku’s aubergine orbs lit up with delighted smugness when he finally managed to convince Inuyasha, and as the hanyō apologised to her son, she grinned slyly over at Miroku, who sent her a wink as the slime was dispelled and Inuyasha went to take a bath again – this time one that would get the sticky residue removed, probably successfully this time.

As he walked past her – she was heating water for ramen over the camp fire right now – he leaned down and whispered, “It’s about time for him to bathe again anyway, wouldn’t you agree, Kagome-sama? Maybe Shippō-kun should do that more often.”

Kagome almost fell over, she was laughing so hard at his comment. It was true that amongst his less admirable qualities was an unwillingness to keep himself as clean as she would have preferred. She was pretty sure the only reason he didn’t constantly stink was because of his special yōkai-made clothing.

When Shippō-kun asked why she was laughing, she didn’t comment, because if she told him, Shippō-kun would _definitely_ take up Miroku’s suggestion, and Kagome wouldn’t be able to stand Inuyasha’s constant whining if that happened. Instead she looked up at the ravens and smiled. “Never mind that, Shippō-kun. Why don’t you see if you can go catch us some fish for our supper? You’re the best fisher we have.”

The compliment made him swell, and he eagerly ran to the stream.

Yeah, this was much better than last time.

\- - -

_Three is a wedding_.

Kagome was thoughtful as she jumped into the well, sitting against it when she returned back to the Sengoku Jidai and contemplating Miroku’s words from all that time ago. “ _All things happen for a reason, Kagome. It may not be a good reason, or it may be a reason that seems senseless at the time, but whatever the case, everything that happens is meant to happen. Have hope that she will fully recover, and understand that if she doesn’t, then the Kami have a very good reason for it._ ”

As was becoming more and more usual lately, it was Miroku who sought her out, and as he sat next to her she leaned against his side before turning and smiling at him. “You were right, Miroku. There was a _very_ good reason for what happened to Aunt Sayuri.”

His voice was pleased and curious as he responded to her with a simple, “Oh? And what was it?”

“Aunt Mitsuki was the person who lived closest to Aunt Sayuri, and she took over caring for her when the accident was over. Because neither of them can drive, the physical therapist – someone who has the knowledge of the human body needed in order to aid people in gaining back the full usage of their body when they have lost mobility for one reason or another – set up his appointments at Aunt Sayuri’s house. His name is Kazuki, and he and Aunt Mitsuki fell in love with each other. Some people would say that it happened too fast, but I saw how they looked at each other when they got married this weekend. I’ve never seen two happier people in my life.”

There had been three ravens perched on the roof of the shrine where the wedding had been held, and Kagome had found it to be entirely fitting. She had felt it to be a blessing as well as a symbol that the match was not only good, but meant to be. Miroku’s smile was vibrant as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I am pleased for you, Kagome, and for the happiness that has resulted from what had the potential to turn out to be a terrible event. I take it from your words that your aunt is going to make a full recovery?”

Kagome nodded, “Yes! They say she will have her full mobility back in as little time as a year and a half. It helps that Aunt Sayuri is putting her all into her therapy; she has never been a person who dealt well with having to rely upon others, and wishes to be able to support herself again.”

He squeezed her shoulder, “That is indeed a blessing, then.”

Kagome changed the subject after that. The ravens were niggling at her, and because of her own beliefs, Kagome wished to find out Miroku’s thoughts on things. “Miroku, do you believe in coincidences?”

She felt, more than saw, him shake his head. “No, I do not, Kagome. I believe everything is ordained and meant to happen, whether it be good or bad.”

The cerulean eyed miko nodded firmly, “I don’t believe in them either. There is a rhyme, in my time, in a language called English, about ravens; each line numbering them from one to twelve, and telling what each number signifies. One means bad news; there was a single raven outside of my home when I received the note about Aunt Sayuri. There was also a single raven on this side of the well when I got here. Two signifies mirth, and there were two ravens on the edge of our camp when Shippō-kun slimed Inuyasha. Three indicates a wedding, and there were three ravens perched on the shrine where Aunt Mitsuki’s wedding was held.”

Miroku chuckled softly, “That seems quite fortuitous – also, it seems that you have feathered stalkers, Kagome.”

She giggled, “I know, right? I am wondering what you think – do you think the rhyme will complete itself? I do, because I do not believe in coincidences, and while a single occurrence might have been something to note and then ignore, three in a row – these are the _only_ times I have been seeing ravens lately – is too much to just ignore.”

Her monk friend hummed softly, before nodding. “I believe your theory is correct. The Kami seem to be sending you a message. Would you like for me to look out for ravens as well? In case you happen to miss them one time?”

The offer was much appreciated, “That would be lovely, thank you, Miroku.”

He turned and smiled at her, before loosing her shoulder and standing up, extending his hand to her. She smiled and took it, allowing him to help her up before they walked back down to Edo. Well, at least she had some measure of knowing what was going to happen next. She wondered when she would see four of them.

\- - -

_Four is a birth_.

As it so happened, she saw four of them the very next day, sitting on a roof where she and Kaede – Kagome had just been fetching a bowl of water – were helping one of the village women to give birth.

It was a bloody, messy, painful experience, but the look on Akiko’s face when she held her daughter – whom she named Reiko – was filled with enduring love and joy. Once everything was cleaned away, she and Miroku were called into Akiko’s home, where the young woman greeted them, before shyly asking, “Kagome-sama, Miroku-sama… would you be so kind as to bless my Reiko?”

Kagome was beyond pleased, and she nodded fervently as Miroku answered for the both of them, walking over to Akiko and Reiko so that he could bestow his blessing first, “We would be honoured, Akiko-san.”

Miroku was glowing as he began his chant, a soft violet light enveloping first his body, and then growing to envelop Reiko’s body as well. It was absolutely beautiful, his musical voice intoning a traditional blessing for good health and bounty, and when he finished, the glow slowly receded, and he stood up. Kagome was next.

Kagome actually did know how to do this – once Grandpa had found out she was actually a miko, he had insisted on teaching her various blessings passed down to him through their family line, and she was glad of it now. Of course, intent was what actually mattered the most with things of this sort, but having a formula to base that intent on was quite handy. She intoned the words, her eyes closed as she touched Reiko’s forehead. Even through her eyelids she could see the bright glow of her strange pink ki, and she poured her intent into her energy. She _wanted_ Reiko to be healthy, and intelligent, to live well and have bounty in her life. Her will combined with her words, and when she finished her blessing, she stood up and stepped back. Then she bowed deeply to Akiko. “You honour me with your trust, Akiko-san. Thank you so much.”

They exchanged a few more words, before leaving, and on the way out, Kagome chanced a look to the roof – they were still there!

She gripped Miroku’s arm, and he turned to look at her, before she smiled at him and pointed to the roof of the small hut, “Look, Miroku. There are four, just as there were during the birthing process. Care to take a guess as to what they mean?”

He chuckled softly, “I would guess it is fairly self-evident, and that four ravens herald a birth.”

She nodded and giggled, releasing his arm and waving at the ravens.

So far, she was pretty thankful of them, although she knew that several unpleasant things were lying in wait for her because of them.

\- - -

_Five is for riches_.

Lord Daichi _genuinely_ had a curse upon his home. Which was quite strange, considering how stupidly wealthy he was; one would think that a curse would prevent prosperity. Instead, in this case, the curse was preventing good health, and had been ailing generations of his family. He was very young, for a Lord, only seventeen, and as Kagome and Miroku worked together on his home, she spotted five ravens lined up along the left edge of his roof. _Riches mean little when you are fated to die young_ , she thought.

Their combined efforts dispelled the curse, and the change was immediate. Daichi-sama was less pale, breathing more easily, and looked as if a great weight had been lifted from his body. His smile to them was grateful and his words – choked out and filled with thanks – were equally grateful.

They spent that night luxuriously, eating a meal of the like that Kagome had never partaken of before and sleeping in rooms that were beyond comfortable. As was usual, Shippō-kun slept with her that night, but aside from that, they each were given their own rooms to stay in.

Kagome was dreading the next set, considering the only valuable thing their group had. But at least she knew what was coming.

\- - -

_Six is a thief_.

Kagome had been prepared for this, and kept herself silent as Inuyasha raged at her. It didn’t matter, because they still had some shards, unbeknownst to everybody excepting herself and Miroku. Ever since they had stayed at Daichi-sama’s fancy shiro, she had kept three of their precious shards in another vial – one that she had bought after Reiko’s birth, in preparation for this exact happening. So she let Inuyasha’s vicious words wash over her, looking over at Miroku, who seemed to be incredibly incensed and upset at what was going on.

He had agreed with her about keeping their hidden shards a secret, what with Kikyō and Inuyasha meeting frequently and both of them knowing that whatever Kikyō's plan was for getting rid of Naraku, it probably involved a _complete_ Shikon, and Inuyasha might give her those shards they had if she asked for them. But he was most definitely not happy that Inuyasha was taking his rage at the fact that they lost the shards she had on her person out on Kagome. It hadn’t been her fault, so she wasn’t bothered by it, and was mostly ignoring what Inuyasha was saying.

Miroku caught her gaze, and blinked in confusion, before his eyes widened and he pointed. Kagome turned to look behind her – Inuyasha wasn’t paying attention to her, wasn’t looking at her as he screamed profanities – and sure enough, there were six ravens perched in the tree behind her. Each of them was on a different branch, and she turned back around and gave Miroku a wry grin and a nod. She hadn’t told him the entire rhyme yet, or what each number meant, but their meanings were fairly obvious if you knew what was coming, and Kagome had given him a warning that their shards would be stolen from them after Akiko had them bless her baby girl.

When Inuyasha finally finished ranting and stormed off angrily into the trees, Miroku came and sat next to her, and she said, “A thief. Not necessarily something being stolen, but considering our luck, well, I assumed the worst. I’m glad of it now.”

He sighed heavily, irritation lacing his voice, “It wasn’t your fault. He had no right to lash out at you.”

Kagome shrugged, “I was expecting it, so it doesn’t bother me. I know it wasn’t my fault that our shards got stolen again, there was nothing I could have done to prevent it, so his words don’t matter. Inuyasha can’t hurt me as easily as he used to be able to, any more.”

Miroku seemed to lose some of his irritation at the calm confidence lacing her voice, and he sighed. “It is as you say. That does not make it any less wrong, but at least he is not causing you any pain with his callous and wrongful accusations.”

She smiled at him and nodded, patting her backpack. “Three, still. And they will stay where they are until we genuinely need them again.”

Yes, there had been a thief – and a theft – but it was not fully successful, and she was comforted by that knowledge.

\- - -

_Seven, a journey_.

There they were. Seven of them, in the air, flying along the same course that Kagome and the little group she was travelling with were on. She sighed, and Miroku came up to her. They were in public, so he addressed her respectfully. “Kagome-sama?”

She pointed to the sky, and his eyes looked upwards, before she heard his intake of breath. He saw. “A journey,” she said shortly.

Just as they were on a journey themselves, looking for the entrance to the netherworld. Then she turned to him and _glared_. She wanted it to stop. Miroku was her _friend_ and if the others didn’t like it they could just damn well deal with it. She didn’t care _how_ many fits Inuyasha pitched at her. “Stop using it. I don’t care what they’ll do. It’s time to stop it.”

He didn’t ask what she meant. He knew, and his aubergine orbs widened, before he smiled wryly at her. “As you wish, _Kagome_.”

She smiled brightly at him, “That’s better.”

\- - -

_Eight is for grief_.

Gone. Just… Just like that, she was _gone_.

_Stop using pretty words, Kagome. She’s dead. Not gone. Gone implies she might come back. Kagura is never coming back. Get used to it._

Words that were as cold and relentless as Sesshōmaru-sama seemed to be. He felt it too though; Kagome had seen his flinch when Mōryōmaru taunted him about the death of Kagura. _He didn’t love her like she loved him, but Sesshōmaru-sama still respected Kagura for her persistence._

Persistence that lead to death.

Kagura was _dead_.

Kagome was overcome with her grief.

Miroku watched the person he cared about more than anything else in the world as she grieved. She didn’t notice the ravens ringing the camp, and he wasn’t so callous as to bring them up just yet. He had a feeling he knew what they meant; grief, or maybe loss. Kagome had been preparing for something bad to happen, trying to harden her heart, but Kagome was not a person who could do such a thing easily. She was volatile and her emotions were the very core of who she was as a person. Breathtakingly beautiful, open, and honest. Of course, she was not _completely_ honest – she often tried her best not to show her hurt when it was happening or after the fact – but she was more honest with her emotions and actions than the average person was.

It was part of why he had fallen in love with her.

And now the person he loved with all of his being was grieving a tragic loss. Yes, Kagura had been an enemy, but she had also been a clearly reluctant and resistant one. She hadn’t been willing – instead she had been trapped, a slave, and Kagome had always felt deeply for her unfortunate status. That status had led directly to her death. In many ways, Miroku thought that the death was a blessing – not that he was grateful that she was dead, but at least now she was no longer enslaved.

He should remind Kagome of that fact.

So he walked over and sat next to her, pleased when she relaxed into his side instead of pushing him away as she had pushed Sango-chan away earlier. On some level, Kagome thought he was worthy enough to see what she was trying to hide. He looked around their camp and gave Sango-chan a glance. She nodded shortly and picked the shrunken Kirara up. Shippō noticed the silent actions, looked over at Miroku and Kagome, and then nodded solemnly over at Miroku, his eyes pained and demanding. He wanted Miroku to help his mama. Miroku silently promised the kitsune to do what he could, and Shippō nodded again. The three of them walked out of the camp, leaving Miroku and Kagome alone – Inuyasha was out hunting for dinner and had just left; he would be gone a while.

For a while, Miroku just kept his arm around Kagome, before he spoke quietly. “A tragedy has happened. I will not ever lie to you, Kagome, so I will not deny that Kagura’s death was a terrible, horrible, senseless loss. But Kagura is as free as the wind she controlled now. She is no longer enslaved. I think that even as she took her last breath, Kagura must have been dizzy with delight at the fact that she was no longer being forced to bend to another being’s will.”

Kagome turned her face and hid it in Miroku’s shoulder. He felt tears seep into the fabric of his robe, but paid them no mind, pulling Kagome into his lap and holding her close as she silently cried out her grief. When she finally finished, she mumbled to him, “It still _hurts_ , Miroku. It hurts so much.”

He rubbed her back softly, resting his head atop hers. “I know, Kagome. I know it does. It will for some time. But at least she is free now, and will reincarnate into a life that is at least as blessed and wonderful as her time under Naraku’s control was tortured and hellish.”

She sniffed and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him briefly, before pulling back and saying, “Thank you. I wasn’t thinking about it properly.”

Then she sighed and looked around, “There they are. You saw them earlier didn’t you?”

She was gazing at the ravens, who had not moved from their perches. He nodded, “I did. It seemed like it would be heartless to tell you in the midst of it all, so I decided that I would tell you when you were feeling better, assuming I could help.”

Her smile to him was sad, but still stunning, gratefulness shining in her eyes. “Thank you. It would have made it worse if you had told me earlier. This is the worst line. Eight means grief. There’s one more bad one, but the rest are either neutral or good. I kept… I kept hoping that I could change myself enough…”

Miroku interrupted her, “You do not need to change yourself for anyone or anything, Kagome. You are perfect just as you are. Just be yourself, and everybody will be happier for it.”

Kagome peered at him curiously, her gaze searching, before she smiled softly at him and leaned against his chest. “Thank you, Miroku. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

He didn’t know what he would do without her, either.

\- - -

_Nine is a secret_.

Kagome had a secret, one she was holding close to her heart and guarding as if it were more precious to her than the shards they were on a journey to collect. She would have felt bad about her secret, but it was a wonderful, glorious thing, and besides – the person it was about had the same secret that he was guarding just as thoroughly.

She had noticed it at number eight, looking into his beautiful eyes after he comforted her over the loss of Kagura. They had been alone, and she had been shocked at what she had seen in his eyes as they fearlessly watched her, intent and determined to help as much as was humanly possible. And he _had_ helped, in a way that only he could.

That look had made her think though, and it had been a shock to her when she realised that what was in his eyes was in her heart.

Miroku was in love with Kagome. And amazingly enough, Kagome was in love with him back. Kagome had thought her capacity for romance had burned out when Inuyasha had left one time too many and she had finally given up on him – she knew that she could never settle for “normal” again after him, and it wasn’t as if unusual people who were as unique as Inuyasha were grew on trees. But then again, _everybody_ she was travelling with was unique and unusual, and it really shouldn’t have surprised her as much as it had when she realised that Miroku had snuck into her heart some time when she wasn’t looking and secured himself a place there forever.

She had been waiting for them for _ages_ – it really shouldn’t have surprised her that she spotted them when she and Miroku were out together collecting water for their usual dinner. Three sets of three, across the riverbank from them. She sat down and tugged on Miroku’s sleeve. He sat down next to her, watching her curiously. She smiled mysteriously, and pointed across the river. He saw the ravens and his eyes widened, before he tilted his head at her, wondering what it would be this time. “I have a secret.”

The words were soft, as soft and gentle as her emotions regarding him were, and he blinked, before asking, “Nine suggests a secret then?”

She nodded, and said, “I was waiting for them to show up before I told you. I think they were waiting for us to be alone.”

Because Kagome might not have had the courage to admit this when the rest of them were around. Well, okay, be honest – when _Inuyasha_ was around. She was completely unknowing of his feelings towards her right now; he didn’t love her, but he might think he did, still, even though she had long since stopped caring about him in that way and it had showed in her actions. After some quiet contemplation and looking at the ravens – who were all intently focused on Kagome, staring at her with their intelligent eyes – Miroku said to her, “Well then, I am listening.”

He was already looking in her direction, so Kagome didn’t need to do anything except lean forward and press her lips against his, before pulling back and stating softly, “I love you, Miroku.”

Kagome had never seen somebody looking so stunned, shocked, and surprised, and she couldn’t help a soft giggle as she smiled at him. Then he lunged for her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing from her shoulder to her ear, before whispering into it, “I love you _so much_ , Kagome.”

She wrapped her arms around him and mumbled, “I know. I… I saw it, because even though you kept it covered up, you never hid it from me. It was in your eyes all this time.”

He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers. “I will never hide anything from you.”

“I know. And I’m done hiding anything from you. That was it, the last thing I will ever keep from you.”

His smile was glorious.

\- - -

_Ten is for sorrow_.

This time, the birds were not really aimed at Kagome herself. They were speaking about Inuyasha. Despite her best efforts, Kagome was unable to purify Kikyō enough to stop the miasma from dissolving her body. Kagome’s soul returned to her, and Kikyō's soul – because Kagome had _never_ been Kikyō's reincarnation, and she had known this for a while now – rose into the heavens. Inuyasha had known that this would happen – it was, frankly, fairly inevitable – so his sorrow was not really grief; it was more of a sense of loss for what he could have had.

Kagome intended on fixing that. Of course, she couldn’t do anything about it right _now_ , but she had talked it over with Miroku, and he had agreed with her that what she planned would likely work. And even if it didn’t work how she _thought_ it would, the effects would still be good and worthy and just – and most of all, not selfish.

They just had to wait, as trite as that sounded.

\- - -

_Eleven is for love_.

“I wish that the Shikon no Tama would disappear from this world, and that the others who have been affected by Naraku will receive peace and joy!”

Kagome was spat out of the darkness and directly onto Miroku’s body. He caught her rather gracefully, and kissed her in front of all and sundry, murmuring proudly, “I knew you could do it, Kagome.”

Kagome looked around the clearing they were in with glee, pleased beyond belief that it had _worked_. Kikyō was standing in front of Inuyasha, who was staring at her as if she was a ghost, and Kagome decided that this had probably been going on for far too long already. She did not believe she had only been in the jewel for a short time, or that she had come out as soon as she made the wish. The wish had to be _completed_ before she could come back. “Kiss her already, Inuyasha!”

He was startled out of his staring, looked over at Miroku and Kagome, and then grinned and attacked Kikyō, lifting her up and spinning her around before kissing her soundly. Sango-chan and Kohaku-kun were watching the scene happily, hugging each other tightly, and Shippō-kun ran up to her and Miroku, pleading with Miroku, “Does this mean you’re my new papa if you’re with my mama, then, Miroku?”

Miroku leaned down and picked the small kitsune up, running his fingers through auburn bangs. “If you want me to be your new father, then I would be most pleased to have you for a son, Shippō.”

Their son squealed gleefully and hugged Miroku, then jumped to Kagome and hugged her as well. “We’ll be a family all together!”

Kagome smiled softly as she saw the ravens flying above them. She knew how many there would be already, so she didn’t bother counting them – and was completely unsurprised when one more joined the murder, changing the meaning but essentially staying the same.

\- - -

_Twelve – joy for tomorrow_.

Kikyō and Inuyasha were settling down in Edo, and Kagome and Miroku had decided to go with Sango and Kohaku – they would need a village miko, and it would help remind taijiya that yōkai were people too if they _lived_ with a yōkai. Granted, kitsune were always considered different to most yōkai, but the point still stood. Sango-chan had met many good-hearted yōkai as well as evil ones, and wanted to make sure that the village she was going to repopulate with taijiya from the mountain clans would be a village that even yōkai could go to for aid against nefarious and evil beings that were bothering them.

Kagome was proud of the progress Sango-chan had made. And proud of Kohaku-kun as well, he was a strong young man who would do his village proud. She could smell a romance blooming between Kohaku-kun and Rin-chan – it was all just first crush right now, but she had a feeling that would change. After all; who around their ages had died and been resurrected or gone to hell and come back from it? Nobody but the two of them, that was who.

The miko who belonged in this world didn’t feel displaced or unwanted any more. She belonged here, it was right for her to be here, and this was her place in life.

With Miroku by her side.


End file.
